Integrating ion mobility spectrometry (“IMS”) systems and mass spectrometry (“MS”) systems provides advantages in areas such as biomolecule analysis and characterization, national security, petroleum, and environmental monitoring. Despite its advantages, systems that integrate IMS and MS have shortcomings. Thus, improvements in this area are always desired.